


Love Bites.

by falliamridley



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falliamridley/pseuds/falliamridley
Summary: A collection of stories following the lives of turned-immortals, Fallon and Liam.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Knockin' On Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

> You may have already read this chapter in the Kiss Fic on Halloween... If so, skip to the next one. Or read it again if you want.

All of his life, his mother has warned him to never fall in love with a human. 

“They’re fragile, weak little things,” She once spat at him when she had discovered him fraternising with one, putting an end to it immediately.

She didn’t appreciate being reminded that once upon a time, she was one. 

Liam supposes that’s why she holds that view. It had been Victorian England, 1854. The Lowden’s were wealthy landowners in Derbyshire, high in society, respected, powerful; almost completely struck down by the white plague. Only the two of them had survived... To a degree. 

They called it consumption at the time, a disease which attacked the lungs, made it impossible to breathe. It didn’t matter if you were old or young, rich or poor... There was no escape from it. It was a death sentence. His father had been the first to show signs; Liam had been the one to catch him coughing into his silk handkerchief, crimson blood adorning the cream material, staining the embroidered family crest. John had hidden it for so long that by the time Laura became aware of his contraction of the disease, it was too late, and it had spread its way throughout the family. 

Still, she did all she could. A rumour had been whispered in the circles his Mother frequented, a cure, of sorts. A doctor from London who could be hired, at a shocking price, who had an unorthodox method to rid the human body of the otherwise terminal ailment. The price didn’t matter to Laura, it was _something._ It was _hope._

Yet, tragedy still struck them down. By the time the doctor made it to his family's manor, his father was nought but a stone-cold corpse. His mother was clearly the next to go; pale, weak, barely conscious. He recalls holding her hand, dizzy himself from the bacteria in his own body trying to drag him into his own oblivion, watching her life slowly slip away as he prayed for a miracle. 

A miracle didn’t walk through the door. 

Pain, misery, suffering, starvation, guilt, loneliness, an eternal _curse._ That’s what walked through the door. 

He appeared to be like any other man, tall, clean-shaven, respectable-looking, handsome – mesmerizingly so. A strange calm had overtaken Liam the moment the doctor stepped into the bedroom and approached him and his dying mother. 

He said he could be trusted. He said he was here to help. He said he was here to save them. Liam, -or Jack, as he was known at the time – believed him. 

And save them – their physical forms, their minds, their memories, he did... But his _soul_ had not been saved. It had been tainted, doomed to damnation. 

Liam had expected the doctor to produce a tonic from his Gladstone bag containing some rare and almost impossible to procure ingredient. Oh, how naïve he was... The doctor had nothing but himself to offer. 

The image of what happened next still haunts him to this very day, even centuries later. The flash of teeth too sharp to be human, suddenly sinking into his mother’s skin, her letting out a blood-curdling scream. 

“Don’t be afraid.” He’d said. 

But Liam _was_ afraid. _Of course,_ he was afraid. But he was also paralysed, completely frozen, unable to move – under the doctor's spell. 

Then those teeth again, eyes turning to a ruby red, being held down with an iron grip, his weakened body unable to resist... Then pain. 

Burning, stabbing, unbearable pain writhing throughout his body, setting his veins alight. 

It felt like a millennium had passed in that state, but in reality, it was merely a few minutes. 

The suffering never ended there. That was only the beginning. 

The thirst came next. 

Then the violent urges. 

A wanting to hunt, to kill, to satisfy himself. 

All compulsions he’s never felt before – having never been power-hungry, nor bloodthirsty. Jack Lowden was a respected writer, inspired by the romance of the countryside in his place of birth, and in one fatal sweep, it was all taken away from him. 

For centuries, he's been jealous of his father’s fate. He didn’t have to learn to control the urges. He didn’t have to uproot his life every few years, assume a new identity, never let anyone get close to him. He took the easy way out. For Liam, that isn’t even an option – because although existing on earth had felt like a version of hell for _so_ long, he’s sure that it doesn’t equate to the torture he would experience if he ended his existence. 

So, he wandered, with only his mother for company and the other immortals she’s tried to throw his way, all of them shallow, believing humans lives mean nothing. That isn’t him.

Still, he’s been very careful to not get too close to humanity, despite the fact that most of the time he _feels_ human. 

But then he met her. 

And since then he’s broken every rule, and every promise he’s made to himself. 

He shouldn’t have... He knows that now, he should have stayed away, he should have _resisted,_ because unfortunately, his mother was right. Humans _are_ fragile. They _are_ weak. 

_She_ is fragile.

 _She_ is weak. 

_She_ is dying. 

~

It all happened so quickly, one moment they were alone, happy. Curled up in one another’s embrace in front of the crackling fire. He could hear her heartbeat, steady and strong, a comforting rhythm that let him know that she was healthy and safe. 

“Fallon?” He didn’t recognise the voice that called out to her in a desperate plea from the shadows, but she apparently did, jumping with a start. 

“What the- Evan?!” She called back, standing to move towards the intruder, “What are you doing here?” 

_Evan_.

He recognized the name as being someone from her workplace - he'd possibly even met the man a few times, albeit very briefly. 

The man appeared out of the darkness, revealing himself, a stoic, determined expression on his features. “Fallon, you need to get away from him.” 

She glanced at Liam – a knowing, panicked look in her eyes. Evan knew... But how could Evan possibly know? 

“What are you talking about?” Fallon asked, playing dumb to bide their time. 

“He’s a vampire, Fallon.” 

~

_“You need to tell me the truth.”_

_There's a pleading in her eyes that makes his heartache, he hates being this person – a liar. His intention was never to deceive her, but what choice does he have? She can't know the truth; he's forbidden from telling her anyway. He’s gotten too deep, let himself feel far too much for her. Damn his weakness._

_“You should just let me leave, Fallon. It will be better for both of us if I just go, you'll never have to hear from me again.” It pains him to turn his back to her, but if he doesn’t do this now, he’s not sure he'll ever have the willpower to again._

_“You do that a lot, don’t you?” She throws his way, accusing. It makes him halt, her words catching his attention, and he turns back towards her just before she continues, “Disappear.”_

_“What are you talking about?” He asks, but there’s something new in her expression. A caution he’s never seen before._

_“Jack Lowden.”_

_He doesn't mean to react to her uttering his birth name, but he does, and he knew she saw it. “An author, born in 1838. Died in 1854 of tuberculosis in England.” She holds her phone up to his face, but he keeps his eyes trained on her. “This is a portrait of him.”_

_He somehow gathers the courage to look, and involuntarily sucks in a sharp breath. He thought they’d all been destroyed._

_“So it is you,” she mutters under her breath._

_“Fallon, I can explain...” Except he can’t. What lie could he possibly come up with to explain why a portrait of his family living in the 1800s exists? A distant relative, perhaps? A coincidence?_

_“And John Southside.”_

_Her thumb swipes across the glass screen of her phone, revealing yet another image of him, an identity he'd used when he and his mother had settled in America in the 1920s. They'd been careful up to that point, but his mother had become greedy and had married a rich gangster so that she could go back to living the life of luxury she had become accustomed to. With that, came the risk of exposure. Came the risk of photographs like this being discovered years later. Meaning there is no way he can claim it’s just a coincidence._

_“Leland Van Kirk.”_

_Her thumb swipes again. A newspaper clipping. That one was his fault. He’d become bored, and wanted to do something with his doomed existence that could actually be considered_ good _. So in the 50’s he'd set up a small private investigative business, and he'd done well to keep out of the media... Until that damn diamond case._

_He gathers the courage to look at her, and instantly feels his gut twist at the sight of tears glistening in her cerulean eyes._

_She feels betrayed, and rightly so._

_“And now,” She says with a shaky voice, looking him up and down, “Liam Ridley. There’s no record of you existing until 5 years ago.”_

_He looks down, unsure of how to respond. It’s becoming impossible for him to take seeing her pained expression that he's caused, that he could have avoided, if only he had stayed away._

_“That’s because Liam Ridley didn’t exist until 5 years ago.” He explains, “I was someone else, living in Europe. But, if you know my birth name was Jack Lowden, you'll know my whole name is Jack William Ridley Lowden. So, it's not exactly a whole lie."_

_Fallon scoffs, which takes him by surprise, his head snapping up to assess her again._

_“I knew there was something different about you,” She says, wrapping her arms across her chest as if to guard herself. “But_ this _?”_

_Liam tries to get closer to her, but she steps back immediately, the muscles in her arms flexing. He can hear her heartbeat speed up and it breaks him to realise that she’s scared of him._

_“I never wanted to lie to you...” He begins, trying to salvage whatever is left between the two of them._

_“-What do you want with me?” She cuts him off, her tone softer, but tinged with fear._

_“Do you think I’m going to hurt you?” He asks, almost offended by her reaction, “Fallon, I’m trying to leave, you don’t have to be afraid of me.”_

_“You’re a vampire, Liam!” She exclaims, “Or an immortal, or whatever it is that you are. Of_ course, _I’m afraid of you.”_

_He notices her beginning to tremble and wants nothing more than to comfort her but knows he can't. He’s sure that nothing he can do will bring her any solace._

_“I know, I know, but Fallon I promise I would never,_ ever _hurt you. I don’t do that to_ anyone _least of all_ you _.”_

_She shakes her head in disbelief, “But aren’t you designed that way? Why would you not?”_

_“Because I'm in love with you.”_

~

“A vampire?” Fallon laughed, humorlessly. “Have you lost your mind? Vampires don’t exist, Evan.”

Her lie didn’t convince him in the slightest and Liam _knew_ immediately in that moment that he would have to take action. He hated using his powers of compulsion to deceive humans, but Evan wasn’t really giving him any other choice. 

“I can prove it.” 

Liam almost felt sorry for the man, assuming he was going to do something dramatic like cut his wrist to make himself bleed. He would likely expect Liam to smell the blood and go into a frenzy. Except, 1) Liam was already well-fed, and 2) Even if he hadn’t have been, he has excellent self-control. 

So Liam was surprised when instead, Evan produced a small trinket box from his jacket pocket, intricate in design. 

_It couldn’t be-_

Evan lifted the lid without hesitation, unleashing a sound which pierced his skull. A stabbing, intense pain radiated in his head, causing Liam to gasp out loud and crumple to the ground on his knees, his hands clutched to the side of his head. 

“Stop it!” Fallon cried, crouching next to Liam, her arms going around him immediately, “You’re hurting him, Evan. Stop, please.” 

Liam had only ever heard tales of the Grimm's music box, believing it to be a myth. An old artefact apparently created centuries ago which if used, could reveal the identity of a vampire in the room. It was clearly no myth, and it was just as painful as the legends warned.

“Get away from him, Fallon, don’t you see? This is proof, I’m trying to save you from him.” 

“I know that he’s a vampire, you idiot,” Fallon snapped at him, “I swear to god if you don’t close that damn box-”

“It’s worse than I thought,” Evan responded, “He’s managed to trick you. You’re under his spell, Fallon, snap out of it.” 

~

_“So do you have any...” Fallon begins to ask, looking down at him from her position on the bed._

_“Any what?” Liam asks, encouraging her to continue._

_“Vampire... Powers?”_

_He bursts out laughing, much to Fallon's displeasure. She rolls her eyes, slapping his bare chest playfully._

_“You know what I mean.”_

_“I’m sorry,” He says, willing the laughter to concede, “it’s the just way that you said it.”_

_She still doesn’t look impressed._

_“Well?”_

_“What, do you think I can turn into a bat and sleep upside down from the rafters?” He teases, the answer obvious considering she's already seen him sleeping soundly beside her on numerous occasions by now._

_“No,” She responds, deadpan. “But, I’ve seen you eat garlic bread and look in a mirror, so, just... What things from books and stuff are true and what isn't?”_

_“Hardly anything is true,” He replies with a sigh. Which is accurate, he is, for the most part, human. With those few exceptions._

_“Well you drink blood and have fangs,” She continues relentlessly, and Liam knows she’s going to win this one. In all fairness, she_ deserves _to know his abilities, he's just afraid that her knowing might finally be the thing to make her see sense and go running for the hills._

_“Yes,” He confirms with caution. Fallon knows he drinks from blood bags he steals from the local donation center, which is something he isn’t proud of, but it’s better than him taking it straight from the vein of some innocent._

_“Do you have superhuman speed?” She asks._

_“No, I probably wouldn’t need my motorbike if I did,” He responds, attempting to lighten the mood with humor._

_Fallon doesn’t bite._

_“And you can bleed and feel pain, but you heal really quickly, right?”_

_He nods once, firmly._

_“Yes.”_

_“And do these muscles...” Her fingers trace over the defined abs at his stomach, following the pattern there, sending shivers up his spine at the intimate touch, “come with the package?”_

_“I wish. But no, these bad boys are all my own hard work.”_

_She chuckles at him softly, “Okay, so how can you ever manage to...” She pauses, appearing to contemplate her next words, “catch your prey?”_

_Here it is._

_The moment he has to tell her, and he hopes beyond all hope that she believes that he has never used it against her._

_“Well, there is one thing I can do,” He begins, and watches as she perks up with interest, “It’s a mind trick, of sorts. It lures humans into a false sense of security. Makes them trust you and they’ll willingly give themselves up to you.”_

_He hears her heart rate pick up the pace, it’s subtle, but it’s enough to tell him that it’s worried her, “have you ever used that on me?”_

_“No, never. You would know if I had. It feels unnatural like you’re aware it’s happening but there’s nothing you can do to stop it.”_

_At least, that’s what he recalls from the doctor who had used it on him moments before he was turned._

_“Do it.”_

_“Excuse me?” Liam asks._

_“Do it,” She repeats, nodding at him for encouragement._

_He looks apprehensive._

_“Go on, I want to know what it feels like.”_

_Liam sighs until it occurs to him that she actually should experience it, especially in case his Mom ever tried to use it on her._

_“Fine.”_

_It’s been a while since he’s done this, but it still comes naturally to him, like instinct, when he looks her in the eyes and wills her to fall underneath his spell. He knows the second it works when her face falls from its coy smile, and her eyes widen, appearing to be mesmerized by him._

_The rush of her blood pumping through her veins suddenly becomes a deafening noise in his ears; another reason he wouldn’t use this on her – it feeds the temptation._

_She inches closer to him, clearly drawn in against her will, and she no longer smells like_ Fallon. _The scent of her rose-infused perfume is gone, replaced with the sweet, metallic scent of her blood._

_He looks away the second he notices her tilt her head, accentuating her neck in offering to him. It breaks the moment._

_“Whoa, yeah,” she shakes her head, “that was... Intense.”_

_He glances back at her, ensures she’s okay before continuing, concerned that it was too much for her._

_“Yeah, very,” he confirms._

_“And kind of sexy.”_

~

“I know what you’re talking about,” Fallon continued, her tone cautious, “the mind control? Liam doesn’t use that on me. I swear to you, Evan. I fell for him on my own terms.” 

The smaller man hesitated, stammering as he spoke, “I don’t understand...” 

“Just close that damn box and we can talk about this.” 

He finally relented, just as Liam was beginning to feel like the blood in his brain was boiling. The second the box closed and the sound dissipated, Liam fully collapsed, Fallon catching his fall, bringing him into her arms so that he was slumped against her form. Her hands carded through his hair, stroking lightly in an attempt to comfort him.

Whatever the box had done, it had caused damage, leaving Liam feeling completely weakened, and having to rely on his ability to heal quickly to recover. 

“Hey, are you okay?” She whispered to him, but he didn’t even have the energy to be able to respond. 

“Alright, you wanted to talk? Then talk.” Evan began to slowly approach the couple on the floor, now with a determination in his step, “but just know that no matter what you say, it’s going to end in the same way, with me killing him.” His hand reached into his inner breast pocket and produced a dagger, long and silver with a distinctive handle, one that Fallon recognised immediately.

“How did you get that?” 

~

_“I want you to have this,” Liam says to her, holding a long, antique trinket._

_Fallon furrows her brows, taking it from his hands with caution, “What is it?”_

_He hesitates for a moment, taking in a deep breath, willing himself to find the courage he needs._

_“Open it,” he requests._

_Her slender fingers slowly wrap around the lid, dislodging it, revealing the weapon laying inside. Her eyes snap up to his, confusion still written on her face._

_“Liam? This is a...”_

_“It’s a dagger,” he confirms. “It’s a special one, there aren’t many of these in the world. It’s the only kind that can kill me.”_

_Fallon sucks in a sharp breath, looking repulsed by the item in her hands, “What? I don’t want this. Why would you want me to have this?”_

_He offers her a tight-lipped smile, “To prove that you can trust me.”_

_“I already do,” She says, “I don’t need one of the only things in the world that could kill you to trust you.”_

_“Fallon, please, just take it. It would make me feel better knowing you have it anyway, you know, just in case any of my mother’s vampire friends find out about us and don’t approve.”_

_She nods slowly, understanding his intentions._

_“Alright,” She agrees, “I promise I’ll keep it safe.”_

~

“Oh, this?” Evan twirled it in his fingers, Liam catching the motion since regaining the strength to look up, “you should be more careful about your safe combination.” 

“You sick son of a bitch,” Fallon gritted out, holding Liam closer to her as if to protect him, “I won’t let you hurt him.” 

“He’s really done a number on you, hasn’t he?” Evan spat out, inching closer, the dagger pointing towards them, “let me guess, he’s told you he’s a good guy, he has great self-control? He wouldn’t hurt someone innocent? Well, what about my sister?” He roared out, his emotions evidently running high, “ _she_ was innocent, but you killed her anyway.”

Liam shook his head weakly, “I’m sorry about your sister, but I _did not_ kill her. I don’t even know who she is.” 

“Lies!” 

The couple flinched at his outburst, “I’m not lying...” 

“Of course, you would say that,” Evan snarled before turning his attention to Fallon, “-and then I found out that you’re going to marry him, and I knew I had to save you before you end up with the same fate as her. I _will_ save you.” 

Without warning, he lunged forward with purpose, the sharp tip of the dagger lined up perfectly with Liam's heart. 

“NO-"

~

_“Why are you acting so strange today?” Fallon asks, rumpling his hair as they stand side by side, looking out at the Carrington lake, smiling as he ducks out of her way, throwing her an annoyed expression at messing up his hairstyle._

_“I’m not,” he throws back, but can’t help a small smile forming on his lips._

_“Oh, you so are. Are you thirsty?” She questions and peels off the band-aid from her inner wrist, showing him the already healing puncture marks she had encouraged him to make there just this morning. “I’ll be fine if you want more.”_

_He looks down at her offering, “No,” he says, still in disbelief that Fallon has become so insistent on Liam drinking from her, “but thank you for the offer.”_

_“Alright,” she shrugs, replacing the band-aid on her wrist, “So if it’s not_ that _then what else is bothering you?”_

_Their eyes meet, and the challenging look on her face gives him the courage he needs to speak his mind._

_“Fal, I know we aren’t... Normal,” he begins._

_“You don’t say.”_

_He breathes out a laugh, “however, there are things in life that I want you to have that_ are _normal, and this... I think I can give you this.”_

_Her brows crease together, looking at him curiously, “give me what, Liam?”_

_Liam throws her a smile before slowly sinking to the ground, bending one knee, the other softly hitting the grass below._

_“What are you doing?” Fallon asks, her eyes wide._

_“Fallon Carrington...” He starts, his hand going into his jacket pocket to retrieve the ring he'd placed there an hour ago. It glistens in the sunlight as he holds it up, rainbow hues reverberating off of the emerald cut peach-colored diamond, “Will you marry me?”_

_Fallon’s gasps out loud as she takes in the sight of the ring, her jaw dropping instantly, “Is that what I think it is?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“But the newspaper story said that it was stolen by the Mafia, have you had that this whole time?”_

_He smirks, nodding in confirmation._

_“Leland Van Kirk, you naughty man.”_

_“Yeah, well, the mafia didn’t deserve it,” He explains, “But_ you _do. Speaking of which, would you_ please _give me an answer?”_

_She lets out a soft laugh, her hands reaching forwards to the lapels of his jacket, tugging, encouraging him to stand._

_“Yes, Liam,” She says once he’s standing, a wide grin on her face, “yes, of course, I will marry you.”_

~

“Fallon!” Liam manages to have the strength to catch her fall, bringing her down to the ground carefully, “Fallon, no, no, no,” Liam cries, his hands frantically working to press against the wound on her stomach. Her blood is _everywhere_. 

“What have you done?” He growls out, leering at the perpetrator who had caused this.

Evan just stands there like he’s frozen to the spot, clearly shocked at what had happened.

The smaller man begins to tremble when he hears Fallon shriek, terrified, and in agony. Then he lets go of his iron grip on the silver dagger coated in crimson, allowing it to clatter to the floor like Fallon's body had.

He runs.

_Coward._

“Liam...” She stares up at him, gripping onto his arm, wincing. He holds her tighter, knowing instantly that there is nothing he can do to stop the bleeding.

“Why did you do that?” Liam asks her, desperately.

She'd jumped in front of him, blocking Evan's determined path to pierce Liam's heart, ending up with it stabbing into her gut instead. Evan didn’t even let go of the dagger, instead, he pulled it out of her, allowing her to bleed out.

“He would have killed you,” She manages to get out, shakily. 

“ _I_ don’t matter,” Liam urges, “but you...” She’s dying, rapidly losing blood from the wound, he’s sure that if it wasn’t _her_ he would be fighting against his primal urges right now, but apparently, his human side is winning out. His love for her far more important than his craving to taste blood.

“I can’t lose you, Fallon," he cries, “please don’t leave me.” 

Then, like the sound of an angel in his ears, she answers a prayer he's never dared to utter.

“Turn me,” her weak voice pleads, “Liam, please.”

They'd discussed it only once. Fallon had been the one to bring it up, and had spoken so matter-of-factly about the whole thing, _“When you turn me.”_ To which he’d told her, firmly, that he never would, that he wouldn’t take away her soul like that. Her response had been to roll her eyes in a typical Fallon Carrington style, _“We’ll see,”_ she'd thrown back. 

That had been it. 

A stalemate. 

Now the situation is different because at the time Liam thought they’d have decades. Now they don’t even have minutes. He can see it in her paling face, hear it in her slowing, weakening heartbeat. They should have talked about it because, in reality, she has no idea what she's asking for.

“You don’t understand,” He begins, “we're in love. If I turn you, we'll be bound together for all of eternity.” 

“Don’t you think that’s what I want?” She throws back without hesitation, “Liam I agreed to marry you.” 

“Marrying me and spending eternity with me are two very different things,” He responds, unsure of why he’s even trying to talk her out of this because an eternity with Fallon by his side is truly all he wants - but he can’t be selfish. She _has_ to want this herself, knowing all the gory details.

“Well, if you don’t turn me, we won’t even get to the marriage part,” She croaks out slowly like every word is a struggle, and Liam can see blood on her tongue, meaning she'll soon be drowning in it. They don’t have long. “I’m dying, Liam. I can _feel_ it. Listen, I know you don’t want this for me because you believe that you don’t have a soul, but you do. I’ve seen it since the first day I met you. You won’t be taking anything from me, you'll be giving me what I want. Forever, with you. Liam, you _have_ to turn me.” 

He still has his reservations, deep down inside he still believes that he and his species are an abomination, and she'll be doomed just as much as he is. Yet, he cannot deny her. He loves her too much to lose her, and she is right. Her life is slipping away, quickly. He has to act fast. 

“Alright,” He concedes, giving her a tight-lipped, watery smile, satisfied that she's certain of her choice, “this is going to hurt for just a minute, okay?” 

She nods weakly, trembling in his arms, likely frightened, and yet her eyes are full of trust. 

Liam caresses the silky hair atop her head for a brief moment before pulling her closer, and he draws his fangs, nuzzling at the soft skin of her neck. 

His teeth sink in. 

Fallon gasps at the sensation, but otherwise remains the same, grasping onto him with the last of the strength she has left, and he releases the venom into her bloodstream. 

He expects her to scream, recalling how much of a painful experience it had when he was turned, but when he pulls back to take a look at her, she is still. Peaceful, even. 

For a brief, heart-wrenching second he wonders if he had been too late, but no. He listens closely, picking up the sluggish drum of her heart beating, circulating the venom throughout her veins, immortalising her. 

All he can do now is wait. 

“I just hope you don’t hate me forever for doing this to you,” He whispers down to her, sure she cannot hear, but the sentiment is all the same. 

He suspects this would have always been the outcome between the two of them, Fallon is stubborn and determined. What she wants, she gets. Like the truth about him, it had taken a lot of digging to find all that evidence of his previous identities and had demanded he be honest. It still feels like a miracle that she didn’t expose him then, see him as nothing but a monster. Impossible, but in the end, his Fallon, his brilliant, smart, breathtakingly beautiful Fallon had accepted him anyway, their dark sides were drawn to one another. He supposes that if he does have a soul, it had been waiting to meet hers. 

Now they’ll have this, forever. 

He didn’t want for it to happen this way though; it wasn’t fair that her human life had been taken from her without her choice – all for revenge that had no merit. 

It likely was another vampire which had killed his sister, one without morals or self-control. Liam has no idea how Evan had come to the conclusion that _he_ was the one to have killed her, though. He'll have to investigate into that later. 

Fallon stirs in his arms, immediately grabbing his attention. His eyes assess her quickly, observing that her wound is beginning to heal, which means it’s working. She’s changing. 

Her left-hand flinches and he notices that her engagement ring is coated in blood. She won’t like that; she was meticulous about keeping the stolen diamond sparkling, so he brushes his thumb over it, revealing the peach stone beneath. 

Her whole body suddenly jerks in his arms as she gasps in a desperate breath. Her eyelids shoot open, her eyes a glowing ruby red. She sits up in his lap, leaning against his chest slightly for support. 

“Hey,” he says softly, and her eyes flicker to him, changing back to the blue he was so used to seeing. “How do you feel?” 

She furrows her brows for a moment, flexing her fingers as if testing out her body. 

“I feel... Normal?” She looks at him, a questioning look on her face, “did it even work?” 

“Yeah,” He confirms, “trust me it worked. See? You’re healed. Even that scar on your knee from when you were a kid.” 

Her eyes glance down, noticing that the faint pink line she'd become so accustomed to seeing ever since she tripped whilst trying to push Steven in the pool when she was 8 was now gone. 

“Oh.” She clearly hadn’t expected that “So this is how it is? This is what it feels like to be a vampire?” 

“Well, there is the insatiable bloodlust to contend with too,” he begins, and watches as she brings her hand up to her throat – likely feeling _the thirst_ , “I wouldn’t worry about that too much. I'll teach you to control it.” 

She nods slowly, contemplating. 

“Well, on the plus side, you won’t have the urge to kill me anymore. Maybe we can get a little kinkier in the bedroom.” 

Liam sighs, shaking his head, but is unable to stop from letting out a small laugh, _of course,_ she would see that as a silver lining after just being turned into a vampire. 

“Are you sure okay?” Liam asks, cupping her face, assessing her. 

“I'm sure,” she confirms, “In fact, I feel... Kind of good.” 

Liam smiles. He knows that feeling. It’s a feeling of invincibility, knowing that you’re powerful. It doesn’t surprise him that Fallon relishes in that feeling. Perhaps she was born to end up becoming this way. He has to admit, it suits her. 

“I’m just thankful that I didn’t lose you.” 

Her expression softens, “I’m difficult to get rid of.” 

“Thank god for that,” Liam responds and uses his finger to tilt her chin up, leaning forwards to bring their lips together. 

He feels her smile into the kiss, her hands coming up to frame his face, and she presses closer. Their mouths move together, slowly, tenderly at first, finding a gentle rhythm. Now he understands the whole eternal bond thing because it strengthens with every press of his lips against hers, every soft caress, they’re like magnets and they need to be closer. 

They break the kiss, only for a moment as they stare at one another with an intense, knowing look. They both feel it, they’re tethered to one another, indefinitely.

Fallon shifts so that she is straddling him, her elbows resting on his shoulders and his arms circle her waist, pulling her in. 

Her lips crash against his, no longer sweet, but desperate. She was right, it is nice to kiss her without a lingering violent impulse in the back of his mind, he can let go.

Apparently, she does too, nipping at his bottom lip, begging for permission, slipping her tongue inside his mouth at the first chance she gets. Her body moves against his, clinging to him, like he's her lifeline, sharing one breath. 

He swears he can hear her thoughts, needing more, more, more.

“Ow,” He exclaims in surprise as he pulls back, a streak of blood dripping down his chin, escaping from his own lip. He smirks at her, as he wipes it away, teasing as he says, “Can you put your fangs away before you bite me again?” 

She gasps, her fingers going up to feel at her newly acquired sharpened teeth, “How did I do that?” 

“Let’s just say you were just thinking with your... Primal urges,” he chuckles, earning him a quirked eyebrow thrown his way, “You’ll get used to it.” 

“I wondered why my gums hurt so much.” She comments, “how do I...?” 

“Make them go away?” He asks, “Just breathe, and try to focus on something else.” 

She nods and turns her head to find a distraction, her eyes falling on the bloodied dagger left on the ground.

“Evan...” 

The sound of that coward's name immediately infuriates him.

“He ran,” Liam explains, “But don’t worry he couldn’t have gotten far. We'll catch up to him.” 

Fallon turns to look back at him, taking in his angered expression, “I thought you didn’t kill.” 

“I don’t kill innocents, but he hurt you. He's hardly innocent,” he growls out, his voice low, his eyes flashing to red, “besides, don’t you think it’s poetic for your first taste of blood to be from the jugular of the man who almost killed you?” 

She smirks down at him, “Let’s go get the bastard.” 

~

“Hello, Evan.” 

He startles, his eyes darting around the darkness in a panicked frenzy. Liam can hear his heart beating frantically in his chest, can practically smell the fear radiating from him, and he’s never wanted to taste someone's blood this badly before. 

“Fallon?” Evan calls out, unable to see her until she steps into view. He gasps at the sight of her, still covered in her own blood, “How are you alive?” 

She chuckles darkly, approaching him slowly. Evan makes a move to run, but Fallon turns on her charm, the first time she’s done it – it clearly comes naturally to her, and Liam can’t help but feel proud as Evan is forcibly frozen to the spot, unable to move. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that,” She says, her voice sultry, luring, “it’s your own survival I’d be concerned with right now.” 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” He blurts out, desperately. 

“Perhaps not, but you tried to kill the man I love. No one gets away with that, right honey?” 

Liam smirks from the shadows, stepping closer so that he can be seen, and eventually joins her so that they're standing side by side. 

“Please,” Evan begs, “don’t.”

“I’d say this isn’t going to hurt,” Liam begins, taking Fallon’s hand and stalking closer, “but I _really_ hope it does.” 

They both flash their fangs and lunge forwards. 


	2. Bite Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written for Ash. Happy Birthday, I hope you enjoy it.

Two weeks had gone by since _the incident—_ the incident which had changed _everything._

Fallon had taken to becoming a vampire in her stride. Liam was right, she was _born_ to be immortal. Her already natural ability to charm people into getting what she wants was only amplified by her now supernatural powers to compel the humans she encounters to do her bidding – she was truly on top of her game.

He’d kept close to her side for the fortnight, keeping an eye on her – mostly at her request so that he could be the one to calm down her fiery temper. A temper which now didn’t make her want to just throw a glass against a wall in frustration – but to reveal her fangs and sink them deep into her enemy's jugulars.

So far, there had been no disastrous incidents of that nature. Still, she had come close to exposing her glowing ruby red eyes in the middle of a meeting when her financial officer had advised against a sale Fallon was adamant upon. Thankfully, Liam had caught the situation early, coaxing her into using the techniques he’s been teaching her to fight the urges, fight the sometimes overwhelming, insatiable thirst. 

And now.

They were summoned to Blake’s office for nothing either of them would consider of great importance. It was merely Blake yet again getting himself into a mess in the repurchase of CA, of which apparently Liam had some element of clout to fix the issue with his VKI links. He didn’t, of course. Especially considering him and his mother weren’t on speaking terms right now since she had discovered he’d turned Fallon, meaning they are now joined together eternally – _much_ to her dismay. Laura had every plan to marry him off to his ex who she was insistent on pushing him towards, only to strengthen her own social circle.

See, New York’s elite is _swarming_ with vampires, and it is also precisely why Liam had run away from it and to Atlanta, where, to his knowledge, the only two vampires in the city were him, and now Fallon.

“You’ll need to go to New York and sort this mess out,” Blake insists, his tone sharp and demanding, as it always was.

Fallon lets out a humourless laugh in response, “Why should we drop everything to fix the mess _you’ve_ made? It’s not my fault you made a poor deal with Laura, and she’s pulled the wool over your eyes.”

Blake looks up at her with a deadly glare which makes him look like the predator in the room – oh if only he knew. “If you don’t solve this, then this whole family’s reputation will be on the line. We’ll be turned into a laughing stock, and you can kiss the expansion of Fallon Unlimited goodbye.”

Fallon smirks, crossing her arms across her chest in defiance, “Oh, really? Just _how_ bad is our reputation going to be hurt, Blake? What _exactly_ did your lawyers mess up on that would be so terrible that you need to use my fiancé to fix this for you?”

“Bear in mind I’m not exactly in my mother’s good graces right now, Blake. You’re overestimating how much I would be able to do,” Liam adds, purposely leaving out the exact reason why he and Laura were on the outs. He figures Blake probably wouldn’t be too happy to discover that it’s because he’d turned his only daughter into a vampire.

The older man sighs, rifling through the vast array of papers on his desk. At a single glance, the couple can easily recognise the neat pile sat directly in front of him as the contract for the sale of the company. Smeared across it is highlighted notes, angrily scrawled, in what they can interpret as the corrections he intends to make to the terms of the contract.

“You know what?” He snaps, wrapping his hands around the pile of papers, “I can forgive the small print, the little things like keeping her name on the masthead, but _this-“_ He fails the hand holding the contract in the air. It only takes a microsecond of pressure against the sharp edge of the paper to be at the wrong angle, and it slices into him, making him cry out in surprise at the sudden acute pain in his finger.

Fallon and Liam watch as a small drop of crimson liquid falls, splattering onto the ivory paper splayed on his desk, staining it.

And that was the second incident of the fortnight.

Fallon has the sense to turn her back before her father can catch her eyes transform from their usual blue to the bloodied, glowing red that indicates she’s no longer human. 

Blake’s voice becomes a muffled racket in the background of her consciousness, apparently still continuing his explanation despite the short interruption of the papercut. However, it’s drowned out entirely by the deafening sound of his heartbeat in her ears.

The scent of even just that one small drop of his blood hits her senses, coppery and tangy, making her mouth water immediately. Her mind is filled with _nothing_ but her own voice telling herself to feed, to satisfy her need. It’s just as strong as the urge she had when she and Liam had drunk Evan’s blood, except this time Fallon knows she can’t give in to it, and it’s _hard_ when every bone in her body is screaming at her to give in to temptation.

She can feel her fangs drawn in her mouth, the muscles in her body becoming rigid, ready to pounce, and the impulse to turn on her charm to paralyse Blake whilst she bites down and drinks him dry is only growing stronger.

Then Liam’s there.

His strong and steady hands are on her forearms, staring at her with a severe look in his eyes, willing her to control herself. She has no idea how he’s so calm right now, how his own eyes are still that ocean blue, how his teeth aren’t sharp and pointed, ready to kill too. It’s the years of experience of self-control he's had, she supposes. He’s promised it gets easier. She _needs_ it to get easier.

“What’s wrong with you? It was just a little bit of blood, you’ve never been squeamish before,” Blake comments judgmentally from behind her, which only makes the blood in her veins boil, not at all helping the situation.

She keeps her focus on Liam’s face, watches as his eyes dart around, clearly assessing her, the crease between his eyebrows indicating that he’s growing increasingly concerned about Fallon’s rapidly decreasing self-control.

“We’ll do it.” Liam throws at Blake, “We’ll leave for New York in the morning.”

Fallon’s eyes widen – his words piercing the violent fog in her mind as she realises what he’s just committed them both to.

Yet, it’s clear why he’s done it – they need to get out of this office, and if they don’t just give in to Blake’s demands, he’ll only keep them here longer which risks her being exposed.

“Fallon?” Blake asks, his voice signifying that he wants to hear her accept too.

_Damn it._

She can’t even take in a deep breath like Liam had taught her to do in situations like this, with the scent of blood only making her want to go into a frenzy, switch off all of her emotions and give in completely to being the predator she was turned into weeks ago.

Liam’s gaze is piercing – practically begging her to hold it together, and it’s _enough_ to get her to respond with a curt, “Yeah, fine. But you owe me.”

It’s apparently good enough for Blake to be satisfied, and allows them to dismiss themselves. They waste no time escaping the room, Liam’s arm slinging around her shoulders, leading her out. Just before he opens the doors to the study, he whispers in her ear to close to her eyes in case anyone was waiting outside the room.

She squeezes them shut, allowing Liam to pull her up the stairs and away from danger.

~

“Fallon, please stop pacing,” Liam requests with a sigh, lying on the bed, hearing the clacking of Fallon’s heels wearing out the flooring as she continues to move back and forth.

She can’t stop though, it’s been a whole hour since the episode downstairs with her father, and she still can’t control the cravings, her mind just keeps flashing to seeing that drop of blood come straight from his vein.

“I need blood, Liam,” She throws his way, glancing at him as she makes her thousandth stride back towards the fireplace, “We have more, right?”

“No.” He states firmly, “We don’t have more because you don’t _need_ more.”

That was _not_ the response she was looking for at all.

She looks at him desperately, and _really_ wishes that her powers of suggestion worked on him too. Instead, she’s just going to have to use her good old fashioned Fallon-charm. Liam was always a sucker for that anyway.

Halting her progress back towards the other side to the room, she slowly makes her way over to the bed, clambering onto it and crawling over to him.

Feeling the pressure on the bed, Liam lifts his head up to look at her, noticing the wide-eyed, pouting expression on her face. He knows immediately what she’s about to do, and puts his defences up immediately.

“But, _Liam…_ ” She begins, climbing her body over his so that she’s on all fours, hovering over him, “You could go get me more.”

“Fallon, I’m trying to teach you to have restraint. You’re fed, you don’t need any more blood,” He responds resolutely, which puts a frown on her face. However, Liam knows Fallon needs something to keep her mind occupied, he understands her current dilemma more than she will ever know. When he was a new vampire, he didn’t exactly show the best level of restraint himself. “But, I do have one thing we could try…”

He sits up, encouraging Fallon to sit in his lap as he rests his hands on her hips, pulling her flush against him.

She rolls her eyes at him, but complies anyway, her arms moving around his neck to look down at him, “Sex is the furthest thing from my mind right now, Liam.”

“I’ll try to not be offended by that,” He responds, an eyebrow raised, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips, “That’s actually not what I was going to suggest.”

“Go on then,” She says, offering him the opportunity to try out his theory, throwing him a curious look despite being cynical about whatever he was planning – sure that all she needs right now is a whole blood bag to quench the thirst.

She furrows her brows more when she watches Liam elongate his neck, his muscles stretching out in front of her.

“Bite.” He says in a demanding tone.

“Um, Liam no offence but I’m not exactly… tempted by your blood,” She admits, slightly confused by his request.

Liam just huffs out a laugh, staying in the same pose, “I know, but blood sharing _is_ a thing. Come on, just try it.”

She gives him a coy look but is thankful that her curiosity is at least distracting her mind, and leans forwards, getting a better look at his neck. Now at closer range, she can see his artery jumping, pumping blood that initially was not his, and runs the pad of her index finger over it, feeling his pulse beneath. No, she isn’t tempted by the taste of his blood, but _something_ is alluring about it, and at this point, she's willing to try anything.

Drawing her fangs, she nuzzles at his skin, cupping the other side of his neck, and sinks her teeth in, feeling Liam suck in a sharp breath. The taste hits her instantly, and it isn’t anything like human blood. Instead, it’s distinctly, overwhelmingly, _Liam._

It doesn’t necessarily quench her thirst, but it _does_ take over her mind, a rush of endorphins entering her system as she drinks gently, setting her body alight with pleasure, and she feels nothing but the need to be closer to him.

Liam holds her tighter, almost bruising, as they moan simultaneously.

She pulls away, licking her lips, watching as the puncture wounds on his neck heal instantly.

“ _Fuck_ , Liam.” She looks him in the eyes, finding his glazed over with that look he has post-orgasm, “Does that feel as good for you as it does for me?” 

His smile is relaxed, lazy as he hums his positive reply, pushing a strand of her hair back from her face in a sweet gesture.

“I told you.”

Fallon bites her lip, suddenly feeling giddy and lightheaded, “Your turn.”

She presses her wrist against his lips, something she had done so many times before as a human, and watches as his eyes flash to red before he bites down. There’s only a second of pain, causing her to gasp out loud before the sensations return that feel like he’s setting her nerve endings alight. It’s nothing like it used to be when he drank from her before she was turned, it’s _so_ much more pleasurable, so much more _erotic_.

Without really thinking about it, she rocks her hips, feeling Liam’s growing arousal against her core.

So, it is having the same effect on him as it is on her – good to know.

He offers her his own inner wrist, and she immediately pierces the skin, drinking him down, doubling the pleasure. Their eyes meet, a passion reflected back in them.

They retract from their wrists, and immediately crash their lips together in a hungry kiss, the taste of their now shared blood mixing on their tongues. Their hands roam, grasping at one another as their mouths move roughly in a desperate rhythm, pulling back only when they require air.

“Need you,” Fallon says with purpose, panting into the small space between them, “ _Now_.”

They work quickly to divest one another of their clothing, buttons flying as Fallon impatiently rips open his shirt, needing desperately to feel his skin on hers. He presses hot kisses against her chest, working his way over her cleavage, skilfully unhooking her bra to grope at her breasts.

“I thought sex was the last thing on your mind,” Liam comments, humour in his voice.

“Yeah, well, now it’s the _only_ thing on my mind,” She responds, throwing her head back as his mouth covers her nipple, his tongue flicking over the hardening nub, alternating between swirling over it. “God, yes.”

He moves onto her other breast as she clings onto him, her fingers carding through his hair, flexing, pulling on the short strands.

“Liam…” She whines, silently begging for more.

“I’ve got you,” he pants out, clearly listening to her pleading, understanding what she needs when he grabs her by the hips and flips them so that she is pinned beneath him on the bed.

He makes quick work of her skirt, divesting her of the article of clothing, throwing it unceremoniously across the room, leaving her only in her black lace panties. She looks up at him, bare, open, vulnerable, his for the taking.

He takes her hand, intertwining their fingers together, and brings it to his lips, kissing the back of her palm tenderly.

“Don’t be gentle,” Fallon insists after his moment of pure affection, spreading her legs, giving him permission. He wastes no time, pulling her panties to the side to press his thumb against her clit, feeling how wet she already is, eliciting a moan from her.

He starts to rub in slow circles, gradually building speed, adding pressure until he can see her begin to writhe on the bedsheets, her groans growing louder, more frequent, grabbing at the expensive material.

“Yes, don’t stop,” She breathes out, her back arching as she chases her climax.

Liam wouldn’t have dared.

He moves quicker, using his fingers to create friction at her sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Yes, Liam, I’m gonna-” he _knows_. He’s seen this plenty of times before, he recognises the signs - her brows furrowing, her head thrown back, gasping in air. It’s when she appears the most human, even if she isn’t anymore.

Her body freezes for a second, tensing, and he knows she’s fallen over the edge when she breathes out his name. He works her through her orgasm before having the mind to rid her of her soaked panties, pulling them down her legs which are still trembling slightly from the aftershocks.

As he watches her eyes open, coming down slowly from her high, he sees her grin wickedly, knowing that little orgasm wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy her. She doesn’t have to speak for him to know what she wants and does quick work of getting rid of his tight jeans and boxers as they hit heavy on the floor.

Her hand goes directly to his now freed, straining cock, immediately making a fist, pumping his erection, feeling it growing impossibly harder in her hand.

“Fal-” He groans out, his head hanging low, at her mercy. She teases at his tip, rubbing her thumb over the slit, making him hiss out, clearly struggling to keep his restraint.

Her hand slows, eventually moving off of him completely to pull on his shoulder, “Need you,” She repeats her earlier statement, looking up into his eyes, “I need to feel you in me.”

Liam smiles, planking over her, threading his fingers with hers, holding her hand down to the mattress. He needs to feel connected to her that way too and revels in the feel of his tip against her wet core as he lines himself up with her entrance. She presses herself closer, silently begging him.

In one fluid motion of his hips, he presses into her, slides home.

They gasp simultaneously, her fingernails digging into his biceps, enough to make him bleed. When their eyes meet, they’re both glowing red, their primal urges taking over.

When he begins to move his hips, he starts with shallow thrusts at first, building a steady rhythm, and they both relish in the feeling of being this close. They mutter curses from their lips, shift to find that perfect angle, grope at one another, seeking to bring pleasure to their lover.

When they both start to feel that familiar pleasure pooling, their orgasms building, he brings his hand to her thigh and pushes her leg over his shoulder so that he can drive deeper into her. The result is immediate, making her cry out in unexpected pleasure, her walls gripping at him, making her legs tremble. She throws her head to the side, elongating her neck.

“Bite me,” She requests, needing to feel that consuming connection with him again, wanting to see that wild side of him that he used to be so scared of showing her when she was human.

He acquiesces, biting down on her neck - one hell of a love bite - and drinks from her. She cries out his name, overwhelmed with sensations, and drags her nails down his back, drawing blood.

The pleasure mixed with pain, triggering their eternal bond, hitting her G-Spot with every thrust, makes it all build, and build, and build.

“Cum with me,” She whines out and feels him increase his speed in response, snapping his hips, driving into her relentlessly. She grips onto him tighter, a tell-tale sign that she’s close.

At the first sign of her falling over the edge, her walls clamping shut around him, he lets himself get lost, letting go in ways he never has before with her, being rougher than he’s ever dared to be.

His lips detach from her neck so he can look her in the eyes, seeing a look of pure ecstasy on her features before he spills into her as she continues to contract around him. He utters out her name like a prayer on his lips, eventually stilling his hips as they both become over-sensitive. 

“ _Fuck,”_ Fallon mutters as she feels him pull out of her and collapse at her side, bundling her lithe body into his arms so that she’s resting comfortably, half on top of him. They both feel boneless, satisfied, elated, as the chemicals in their brain crash.

“That. Was. Amazing,” Liam pants out, trying to catch his breath.

Fallon lets out a euphoric giggle, humming in agreement before catching his gaze, “I _love_ being a vampire.”

Liam smiles, wide, genuinely, “Yeah, I actually think I’m starting to quite like it too. Now that I have you.”

She returns his smile, and leans in close to him, inches away from his lips, “You just had to wait a couple of decades to meet me.”

Liam presses forwards, closing the gap to capture her lips in a brief kiss.

“You were _definitely_ worth the wait,” He whispers as they pull back slightly.

“Hm, well, Jack William Ridley Lowden,” He rolls his eyes at her referring to him with his birth name, “I better be, because tomorrow I’ll officially be the girl you bring home to meet your mother.”

“Oh, shit.” He sighs, recalling the agreement he’d made with Blake in his office to go to New York, “I forgot about that.”

“Yeah, you really made a deal with the devil there,” she responds.

“It’s probably going to be worse than what you imagine, you know that right?” he asks, his tone serious.

“Well,” she begins, a mischievous smile forming on her lips, “As long as we can get a hotel room and do _that_ again, I really don’t mind. Speaking of, it’s been almost five minutes. Are you ready to go again?”

He breathes out a laugh, shaking his head slightly, “You’re insatiable.”

Her eyes glow red as she bites at her bottom lip playfully, revealing her fangs, “I know.”

"Alright," he concedes, "have at it."

She bites down.


End file.
